The invention provides to an isolator for isolating a camera from shock and/or vibration. When filming or recording images, it is often necessary for the camera to be moved over a floor or ground surface. This movement must be accomplished smoothly. Even small amounts of shock or vibration of the camera can result in images that are shaky, erratic or blurred. Consequently, it is necessary to provide a steady platform for the camera by isolating the camera from shock and vibration. It is an object of the invention to provide an improved shock and vibration isolator for use with a camera.